Chuck vs The Mission
by Natvv
Summary: General Beckman has assigned a crazy mission. How will this affect everyone ? Whoa ! A whole buttload of Charah coming up mega soon ! **ON HIATUS UNTIL AT LEAST FEB. 2010**
1. Chapter 1

_**This begins after Chuck Versus the Gravitation, and ends, well, hopefully, NEVER !**_

_**Something I must note that happened differently :**_

_**Bryce was a real jerk to Chuck when he saw the way Sarah looked at him. He was beyond pissed, and tried to botch the mission. He then realized how stupid he was being, and tried a bit. He didn't give it his best, but oh well, what else will you expect from Bryce Larkin ?**_

-------------------

Chuck awakened suddenly at the sound of his alarm, he then remembered what had gone on the day before. He felt his eyes well up with tears. He had trusted her, and she just had to go off and be Fulcrum.

He felt the tears in his eyes, then he reminded himself, Sarah cared about him, and got how obnoxious Jill was. She was the one [well, Casey too], that had gotten him that day. Jill messed with Sarah, Sarah is at least ten times better of a person than Jill is. His attention went back to his alarm, still blaring.

"Aww, screw it," he said to himself, "Big Mike'll have to forgive me." He then yanked the cord by his bed, the one to his alarm clock. He quickly fell back asleep. Chuck was only awakened by his phone ringing. He answered in a groggy voice, "Hello?"

He then heard the voice that responded, a voice that made him happy that the phone had waken him up, "Chuck! Where are you?! We're supposed to go conference with General Beckman in 30 minutes! You didn't even show up to work!" Sarah said in an anxious voice. Then a wave of realization hit her, "Well, I suppose I could tell her that you're sick, you deserve a day off after all that just happened," she continued in a sad voice.

"No, that's okay, I'll be at the Orange Orange in twenty minutes."

"Are you sure Chuck? I mean I'd be happy to cover for--"

"Yeah, I'm just going to get ready. See ya!" Chuck replied in a half-fake-happy voice. At least talking to Sarah cheered him up a bit.

"Okay Chuck, bye."

"Bye, Sarah!"

Chuck clicked the "end" button on his phone, then looked down at the picture of Sarah, with "Call Ended" displayed on the screen. His attention was then called up to the top of the screen, 12:01 noon! Crap!

Chuck ran towards the bathroom to start the shower up, took a quick shower, and threw on some clothes, not even waiting for his hair to dry. He then made a mad dash out to The Herder, which he had taken out about a week ago, and then pulled out of the driveway.

He didn't bother to go to the Buy More before Orange Orange, it would just piss Big Mike off more. Chuck let out a sigh, he was about ten minutes early. _Okay, if I'm early to the Orange Orange, it might be a bit weird for Sarah and I or something, but if I go to the Buy More, Big Mike might not let me go out for a few hours, meaning I would have to sneak out. If I stay here in the car--_. Chuck's thoughts were interrupted when he looked up and saw Sarah giving him a look, a look that seemed to say, "Uhh, why the hell is he just sitting in his car?" Chuck then opened the car door, and walked up to Sarah.

"Uhh, hi Sarah," Chuck said through an awkward smile.

"Hi Chuck, care to explain why you were sitting in your car?" Sarah asked while letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if I should check in at the Buy More before coming over here."

Sarah replied, "Ah, I see. Come on in the Orange Orange, I'm assuming you're hungry, have some frozen yogurt."

"Okay," Chuck couldn't deny his rumbling stomach some generously offered frozen yogurt.

Sarah walked behind the counter, and fixed him up a frozen yogurt, "That will be fifteen dollars Mr. Bartowski," she said in a joking voice.

"Uhm, I don't seem to have my wallet," Chuck said while fumbling through his pockets.

"Geez, it's on me, I was joking," Sarah said while laughing at him.

"Oh."

Sarah walked around the counter and sat down at a table, she set the frozen yogurt down on the table in front of the seat to the right of her.

Chuck followed her to the table, "Aren't you going to eat anything?" He asked this before starting his yogurt, he didn't want to be rude.

"No, not really, I just ate. Thanks though," she answered, "Dig in !"

Chuck followed his orders with a smile. He took his first bite and said, "Oh, wow! That's really good! What's in it?"

"Cappuccino flavored frozen yogurt with brownies in it."

"Well that's a good mix!"

"Thanks, I was hoping you'd like it."

Chuck finished off his yogurt, and right on cue Casey walked in.

"Well, are we going to sit around eating yogurt and gossiping about what the celebrities are doing nowadays, or are we going to go conference with General Beckman?" Casey said in a very Casey way.

"Wow you certainly are a morning person," Chuck said in an extremely joking voice.

"Well to some of us it is the afternoon, unlike to others who just decided to roll out of bed."

"Touché," Chuck replied while letting out a short laugh.

The three walked down to the Castle, Sarah pushed the light, then stood perfectly still as the access pad scanned her eye.

"Fancy stuff! Since when did you upgrade to the eye scanner thingy?" Chuck wondered aloud.

Casey retorted, "Since your ex decided to stumble into town."

Chuck went silent at this comment. They descended down the stairs into The Castle, one minute before Beckman showed up on the screen.

"Good afternoon, Agent Walker, Major Casey," Beckman said.

Chuck waved at her and said, "Hi General!"

She then added in a _voice_, "Bartowski."

Casey turned back to him and rolled his eyes. He then returned his attention to the screen where Beckman sat in her office.

"Jill Roberts is now in NSA custody, your country thanks you three. Okay, well I guess we should address our current situation. We have found Fulcrum headquarters. Walker, Casey, you are the two strongest agents, and almost everyone else is already assigned on other missions. We will send one more agent for assistance. You are already acquainted with her, her cover is Carina, she will be of value when you infiltrate Fulcrum headquarters."

General Beckman was interrupted by Chuck, he raised his hand, "Excuse me? Yeah, hey. Uhm, how exactly will I help on this mission?"

She replied flatly, "You won't. This is an extremely dangerous mission, much too dangerous for the Intersect. We are dealing with people on the CIA, NSA, and several other government agencies' top wanted list. Although the three agents assigned to this mission are very experienced, some of the best this government has ever seen, Fulcrum is an extremely advanced organization. There is about a 70% chance of failure on this mission."

"Failure?" Chuck questioned.

"Yeah, meaning we die, dimwit," Casey replied.

Chuck's face froze.

"I will have more details faxed over to you. Carina's helicopter will arrive shortly. Beckman out." she announced, before the screen went out.

"Well that's not very good," Chuck said nervously through clenched teeth.

Casey gave him a slap on the back, perhaps too hard, but what do you expect? I mean he_ is _Casey, it's not like he can help it, "Don't worry 'bout it. Just go over to your little job while we take care of the important government stuff," he said.

"Okayy," Chuck said as he trudged up the stairs. _Back to the Buy More_, he thought to himself, _70% chance of failure. What the hell is Beckman thinking? CARINA as backup?! Good 'ol almost get us all killed Carina?! What new medication is she on?_ He walked in the doors of the Buy More, greeted in a less-than-friendly way by Big Mike, "You're late, Bartowski. It better have been a matter of national security."

Chuck let out a weak laugh at this unintended inside joke, and got to work.

-------------------------------

When Chuck got home, he remembered the assignment that Beckman had given to Sarah, Casey, and Carina. Chuck looked up at the clock. 6:14 PM. He hopped out into his car and drove over to Sarah's apartment. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but as always, he heard Sarah shout out, "Come in!" before his fist even hit the door.

He came in to see Carina and Sarah, with bulletproof vests, several knives and guns, and strappy things to hold the weapons laid out on the bed.

"Hey Chuck! Long time no see!" Carina shouted out while loading a handgun up with several bullets.

"Hey, Carina," Chuck replied.

"What is it that you came here for?" Sarah asked, while slipping small, sharp knives, into a band that was most likely going to go around her ankle.

"Uhm, actually, I think I might just go home, Ellie's cooking dinner for Awesome and me . . . " Chuck said as he surveyed all the weapons around the room.

"Aww come on, can't you have dinner with us?" Sarah pleaded.

"Ermm, will we be eating in here, uh, with, well, with all that?" he said, gesturing to everything laid out on the bed.

"No," Carina said with a smile, "Geez are you scared or something?" She then laughed, and tossed a knife that hit the wall about three inches from his head.

Chuck let out a girlish scream, and Sarah and Carina shared a short laugh, before Sarah said, "You know, ya shouldn't really mess with him like that, you might miss."

"Me, miss?" Carina said in a fake-innocent voice, "I wouldn't be putting that on someone else if I were you, Walker."

"Well lets hope you're wrong!" Sarah laughed back at her, and with a flick of her hand a knife went whizzing by Carina's head, missing her by a fraction of and inch.

"Dammit, one thing sure hasn't changed, never challenge Sarah when it comes to knives" Carina laughed at her.

Chuck let out a forced laugh, and Sarah walked over to where he was, and said, "Okay, I guess we should head to dinner."

"Okay," Carina was still laughing a bit, when Sarah and her put their jackets on.

Chuck opened the door, and the three went off to dinner, then each went home to sleep. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow!

-----------------------------------------

_**I hope you enjoyed the first part of the first chapter of my first fanfic ! Please review !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the next chapter, more on the way !**_

-------------------------------

Sarah was awakened by the sound of her clock-radio blaring "I Can't Stay Away", a song she had never heard before, but it sounded good, so she sat up and tried to listen. It was hard though, she was feeling, well, she was actually feeling a bit nervous about the mission ahead of her. That's like the most un-Sarah-ish thing in the world.

She gave up on trying to listen, and got up to turn off the alarm. Stepping drowsily over to her closet, she opened the door to it, and started pulling out what she would need for the mission.

_Sheesh, too tired to think_, she though to herself as she accidentally dropped a gun on the floor. _Need. Caffeine._

So Sarah got up, went to the kitchen, and started up the coffee maker. She pulled a chair up to the counter, and watched the coffee drip into the pot. When the pot was full, she poured it into the mug, and took a nice long sip.

She tried to go back to getting ready, but something else was on her mind. Sarah walked over to her desk, and pulled out a pen and a pad of stationary. The second the pen hit the paper, the words just started coming, and didn't stop.

---------------------------------

Chuck's alarm started going off. He was in a much worse mood than last morning, and he didn't even know that was possible. _Damn alarm_, he thought to himself. He remembered his maneuver from yesterday, and gave the cord a nice hard yank. Unfortunately for his alarm clock, his emotions had taken over his hand, and the clock landed with a crash on the floor.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," he said both to himself and the sad remnants of his clock. He reached over to his iPhone, and checked to see if he had any new texts or calls from Sarah. He let out a sigh when he saw that she had made no attempt to contact him. Chuck decided that he would just have to text her.

He went to type his new message, and inserted Sarah's contact into into the "to" field. He started to type.

_"Hey Sarah, ok, so i'm pretty freaked out about this whole mission thing. promise me you guys will be careful?"_

His thumb went over to the "send" button, but then he went back and erased his message, deciding that it sounded too, well, too much like something that someone would text a girlfriend. That is, if your girlfriend just happens to be a top CIA agent.

He carefully retyped a new message.

_"Hey. whats up?"_

He let out a weak smile, and hit send. Chuck didn't move for several moments. He just stood there, hoping she would text back in a few seconds. When he got no reply, he glumly grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to get ready for another day at the Buy More.

When he was out of the shower, he anxiously returned to his phone. "1 New Text" displayed on the screen. He opened it up and saw Sarah's reply: _"Not much. Just getting ready for the assignment. Want a ride to work? I have some time, I'm not going to the job at Orange Orange today. Cya ! :]"_. Chuck let out a small laugh. _Wow, even super-spy Sarah uses cutesy girly emoticons. _He hit the "reply" button and typed: _"Sounds good! What time will you pick me up at?"_

A few seconds later he was answered by a new text saying: _"lol !"_ and a knock on the door.

"Crap!" he whispered, looking down and seeing he was still in a towel. He threw on some clothes, and was slipping on some socks as he hopped over to the door. He got them on, took in a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Hi Chuck!" Sarah said, a bright smile on her face on the outside, which was deceiving her emotions on her inside.

"Hey Sarah! Sorry, not totally ready yet. Got a few minutes?"

Sarah started opening her mouth to reply, when Ellie came into the room. "Oh my god! Hi Sarah! What brings you over here? Oh, yeah, that would be Chuck! Haha! Have you had breakfast yet? Devon is making smoothies, I can ask him to make one without all the crazy health boosts in it!" Ellie rambled on and on, probably since she was so happy to see Sarah, and was smiling from ear to ear, "Oh, sorry, I guess I should stop talking and just let you answer!"

"Haha, no problem, Ellie, and that sounds great!"

"Bye guys! I'm going to get ready now!" Chuck butted in to the long conversation.

Ellie led Sarah into the kitchen, and asked Devon to make Sarah a banana smoothie. He did, then turned to Ellie and said, "Sorry babe, gotta get to work, got an early surgery scheduled!" He then gave her a kiss and left.

"Hey, Ellie, I need you to do something for me. Can you please?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, Sarah, anything!" Ellie said back.

That's all Chuck heard, because not only had their voices gotten quieter, but he had just closed his door so that he could dry his hair, get his shoes, and brush his teeth.

------------------------------------

_**I'm thinking I'll leave it off here for today, guys. Trust me, it'll be worth it considering what I have planned for the next chapter. I'm so evil, making ya guys wait like this xD**_

_**Please comment !**_

_**And SarahLisaWalkerFan101, I'm going to send you a copy of the next chapter as soon as I'm done with it, for forgetting to tell you I posted my 1st one xD**_

_**Thanks guys !**_

_**[PS I like your first better than my first, personally xD]**_

_**Oh, and everyone please note, I read back through my first chapter and noticed that it looked like Chuck said what kind of new medication Carina was on, he was supposed to be saying that about Beckman, but it sounded like he was wondering that about Carina :/**_

_**And the "I Can't Stay Away" was a bit of an inside joke gotten only by me, because I made my first ever Charah Fan M*Vid to it**_

_**:D  
**_


	3. UPDATE skip this if ch3 is up :D

Sorry I havent written Ch3 yet . . .

Well I have written it . . .

About 7 times . . .

But none of those 7 times it was good enough D:

Plus I was sick [i hate being sick D:] like Friday through Sunday. And preoccupied with the preview for next week . . . Omg ultimate episode for us Charah Lovers !

Okay, I promise that the next version I write will be the one I post !

Bye !

:]


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys !**_

_**Finally got a ch3 that I am somewhat satisfied with !**_

_**It was hard to get the mood of this chapter balanced right, well, just let me know how I did, and remember that this is my 1st FanFic :]**_

_**PS Looky ! I made all the lines Fuschia ! Aww but what if they show up in b&w when I publish-eth ? D:**_

_**Yeah dont ask pretty loopy from all the Tylonol and Zyrtec and Singulair and such :P [Sick, allergies, and migrane all at the same friggin time ! Ugh !]**_

**-----------------------**

Chuck finished lacing up his left Converse, and he headed off to the kitchen. He hesitated around the corner, his fingers curling around the corner. He was hoping to hear some of their conversation, but you can't evesdrop on Sarah Walker. She quickly changed the subject.

"So Ellie, what do you have planned for today?"

"I've got to go in to work at nine--Oh hi Chuck!"

Chuck had reluctantly walked in to the kitchen when he found out that they were no longer talking about anything evesdrop-worthy, "Hi Ellie, hi Sarah."

Sarah grabbed her keys off the table and hopped out of her seat. She walked over to Chuck and gave him a quick cover-but-because-I-want-to-my-cover-is-an-excuse kiss. She then smiled at him, the trademark Sarah Walker smile and said, "Okay Chuck I think we'd better get going," she turned to Ellie, "bye Ellie! Thanks for helping me out on that!"

"Bye Sarah! Bye Chuck!"

Then Sarah turned back to Chuck and abruptly said, "It's supposed to be cold today. You should get a jacket."

Chuck slowly said "Okayy," _that was random_, he though to himself,_ and plus it's sunny out. Oh well, whatever_. He walked over to the kitchen, "I know I left it here somewhere!"

Sarah's plan had worked, but she had to move fast. She slipped into his room while he was searching for his jacket (which Sarah had incedently hid) completely unnoticed. She sighed a slow sigh, then blinked a long blink. Sarah then slipped a small envelope under Chuck's pillow. She hurried back out to the main room, where she sat on the down on the couch, looking as though she had been there this whole time.

"Found it!" Chuck bustled into the room, "For some weird reason it was in a cabinet."

Sarah laughed and said, "Why the heck did you put it in there?"

"I don't know maybe it was Morgan or something. Or a computer stealing ninja."

Sarah laughed, yet again, at their little inside joke and said, "Sure it wasn't you? Maybe you decided to have a midnight snack last night, and decided your jacket wasn't good enough so you put it back next to the Capn' Crunch?"

"Haha, let's just go," Chuck said back as he put his arm around Sarah's shoulder and walked out the door. He was surprised to feel that it actually was a bit chilly.

Chuck followed her around to the driver's side. She looked at him quizzically, then pressed a button on her keys. The car let out a "beep beep!" and the locks popped up with a click. Chuck opened the door for her and she laughed.

He said, "What? Always open the door for your girlfriend, even if it is only a cover!"

She laughed, then playfully stuck her tongue out at him. She felt like a little girl in grade school crushing on the cute guy, but too embarrassed to admit it.

He stuck his tongue out back, then shut the door and walked around to the passenger's side and let himself in. Sarah had a hard time holding herself together, as the thought went through her mind that she might not ever get to see him again. She quickly shook the feeling when Chuck said, "So where are we going before work?"

Sarah hadn't really thought that through. "Hmm I don't know. How about the first place we cross that looks good?"

"Sounds good to me!"

**-----------------------**

They ended up at some I-HOP knock-off pancake house. Blue decor and everything.

Chuck eyed the menu carefully. He didn't really have much of an appetite, he was still pretty concerned about today's mission for Sarah's safety. Heck, even Casey's safety, too. He eyed over the beverages menu several times, not really concentrating on it. It felt as though he hadn't even read it once when the waitress came up to their table.

"Hi, I'm Peggy and I'll be your server today. Can I get you two started out with any drinks?"

Sarah replied, "Oh, could I just have some grapefruit juice please?"

"Okay, and for you sir?"

"I guess I'll have grapefruit too. Thanks."

"I'll run these orders back and I'll be right back here when you're ready to order!" The waitress named Peggy hurried off to the kitchen with a bounce in her step.

Sarah's hand was shaking under the table. It wasn't so much fear from the mission, as much as Chuck's reaction. She finally broke the silence, and said, "Wow, she's a bit to perky for this early in the morning." She said so in a rather tired voice, even though the tired voice was just to mask her fear.

Chuck let out a laugh. _Okay, if she's up for jokes then the mission can't be that bad. I think, at least_, he though to himself, "Yupp, got to agree with you on that one," he replied in a voice that was a bit more cheerful than earlier.

Sarah and Chuck spent a fairly quiet three minutes looking over the menu, when Peggy had returned with their drinks. At least Sarah and Chuck had assumed that she was coming back with their drink_s_. Only to their surprise, Peggy had brought one glass of grapefruit juice with two straws. She smiled a knowing smile at them, thinking she was making a romantic scene for a cute couple.

Chuck's neck had already turned red with embarrassment. He hadn't even noticed that Peggy had asked if they were ready to order, and that Sarah had said they were. He did look up just on time to see Peggy look at him expectingly. He read out "Uh, can I please have this, the two pancake dish? And with bacon and the egg overeasy."

Peggy said, "Okay, got it, and for you mayam?"

"Can I please have the french toast dish with extra powdered sugar?"

"Okay! If you need anything, just let me know!"

As soon as Peggy left, Chuck and Sarah's attention went back to the single glass.

"Uhm, I could ask for another glass if you want?" Chuck voulenteered.

"Naw, no problem, it's okay," Sarah responded with a smile.

They didn't even remember the food. Sharing a drink was the only thing about that breakfast that either of them remembered, athough they would never admit that to each other. Of course.

**-----------------------**

Sarah carefully backed her Porsche into a parking spot in the Buy More plaza. She turned the car off, and removed the keys. She then got out of the car, while Chuck held the door for her. She smiled a huge smile at him, with a sarcastic look in her eyes though. They linked their hands together to maintain their cover as they strolled into the Buy More. Chuck got behind the Nerd Herd desk, and seeing that Jeff and Lester were watching, she thought to herself, _what a perfect excuse_, and kissed him over the counter.

"Bye Chuck! Love you!" Sarah said, as she thought to herself how true that cover statement was. She then figuratively shook her mind out. She can't be thinking like that on today's mission.

"Love you too, sweety!" Chuck said back, with a big goofy grin on his face.

_God, I'll miss him, and I hope he gets over me quickly_, Sarah thought to herself. _No! I've got to stop thinking like that! This mission will be a success!_

She hopped back into the Porsche and pulled out of the plaza. She headed towards her apartment to meet up with Carina, who had been sleeping on a spare couch's rollaway, and get ready for today's mission.

**-----------------------**

"Bartowski!" Chuck could hear Big Mike yelling for him from across the store. His head was drooped down resting on the Nerd Herd desk as he stared out at the sliding doors. Not necessarily concentrating on them, but who just walked out of them. The same person that would be risking her life today while he was working at some crappy job at a Burbank Buy More. "Damn it Bartowski! I've got 4 people calling in for computer repairs, and you just sitting here?!"

Chuck sighed. Big Mike was going to kill him for saying this, but oh well, "Hey, can I take a 'mental health' day?"

Big Mike eyed him for a few moments before finally saying, "Fine but you're working overtime tommorow and you just lost two vacation days."

Chuck nodded a thanks to him and hopped the counter to get out to the parking lot. He spotted an available Herder, and hopped in. Pulling out of the parking lot, he made his way home.

**-----------------------**

Sarah and Carina were getting ready for today's mission. Already wearing bulletproof vests, they were standing by the bed, with all kinds of weapons laid out on it. While sliding a blade into a strap on her arm, Carina smugly said to Sarah, "You totally freaking love him."

The gun Sarah was loading slipped a bit, but she caught it before it left her hands, "And who would that be?"

Carina threw the gun she was holding down on the bed and turned to Sarah, "Playing dumb, are we?"

Sarah turned to glare at Carina a few moments, then proceeded to slide a few knives into a holder strapped to her ankle. She finally said, "It's strictly a cover thing. He's my asset. I'm his handler. End of story."

Carina coughed as she said, "In denial"

Sarah rolled her eyes, then whispered "Think fast" and flung a blade that pinned the strap that was made to hold knives that Carina was holding and about to put on to the wall. Sarah gave her an "oh I went there" look.

"You know if Beckman found out she'd reassign you in a second," Carina said despite the warning of the strap hanging from a knife on the wall.

"Yeah," Sarah said.

Carina shouted, "Ha! You admitted it! You totally like him!"

Sarah just shot her a look as if to say "Duh. You really needed me to confirm that? I'm totally compromised."

Carina shrugged and got back to getting ready. She spotted a small granade. Her face lit up as she picked it up and strapped it to her vest.

**-----------------------**

Chuck let himself in to his place. Throwing his keys on the table near the door, he headed for the kitchen. He rifled through the fridge, and not finding anything, he slammed the door to it shut. Not thinking of anything better to do, he walked to his room. He collapsed to his bed wearing his work clothes. Chuck wasn't even tired, but oh well, what else was he going to do while Sarah was out there probably dying? _God I've got to stop thinking that!_ He thought to himself.

He rolled to his side, and heard a paper crinkle. Confused, he flipped over again. He felt something touch his neck. Chuck shot up sitting in his bed. He turned around and saw a corner of an envelope sticking out from under his pillow. Slowly, he pulled it out from under. _Did I hide something under there and forget about it?_ He wondered.

"Only one way to find out." He carefully opened the envelope up. A note was inside of it, he curiously unfolded it, and started reading.

**-----------------------**

_**Buaha !**_

_**I've already written past this, but I decided to be evilll xD**_

_**So you'll have to wait until tomorow to see what the note says, and if Sarah, Carina, and Casey make it in this crazy mission xD**_

_**W00t !**_

_***maniacle laughing and rambling***_

_**Well, please review !**_

_**Oh, and also, to anyone who's wondering [pretty sure I answered at least most of ya], I Can't Stay Away is by The Veronicas, download it, it's on JamGlue, well, if you can't download it, just look up the lyrics, ultimate Charah song ! ;D**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**"Hi. I'm Chuck. Well not really. But anyhoo, here are a few things you may need to know, or maybe you just forgot."**_

_**---**_

_**"Hey, can I take a 'mental health' day?" **_

_**---**_

_**Carina shouted, "Ha! You admitted it! You totally like him!"**_

_**Sarah just shot her a look as if to say "Duh. You really needed me to confirm that? I'm totally compromised."**_

_**---**_

_**"Only one way to find out." He carefully opened the envelope up. A note was inside of it, he curiously unfolded it, and started reading.**_

**-----------------------**

_If you're reading this, then that means the mission was a failure. I asked Ellie to keep you out of your room today, I told her I was going on a vacation and left you a note that I miss you, and that I didn't want you to find it until late tonight. Plus, if __I don't__ the mission isn't a success, we have the cover of a plane crash._

_Anyways, the real reason I wrote this, is that I'm worried about this mission. I don't want to die without letting you know that this whole cover thing, well, it was never really a cover to me. I just wanted to be sure you could know this, and I'm sorry we never got to be together for real. I wish we could have, and it sucks that it takes something like this for you to be able to find out how I really feel, but there was really no other way. I wish there could have been, I've never met anybody quite like you. It was never just a cover. Goodbye Chuck._

_-Sarah_

Chuck's face froze as he read this letter. "Oh my god Sarah."

The letter dropped to the floor as he ran out of the house. He hopped into the Herder and floored it. The Herder was groaning in protest as he was speeding at 83 miles per hour down the street. The tires screeched to a halt in the Buy More plaza. The car wasn't even in a parking spot, and he didn't even lock the door, but that's not what he cares about.

Chuck ran up to the Orange Orange, and just as he had hoped, the door was unlocked. The place was deserted, and one of the chairs stacked on the table clattered to the floor as he bumped into it on his way to Castle. He turned the light and the cover to the eye scanning security system slid up. "Crap," He said to himself as he remembered that the entrance was an eye scanner now.

"Well let's hope they have the Intersect in the system," he said as he leaned so the scanner could see his eye. A green "Access Granted" appeared on the screen, and the doors opened up. He ran down the stairs as the door shut behind him.

**-----------------------**

**  
**_**Okay, so there it was, as promised, I know it's short, but it was what I had written. I was going to add onto it today, but I literally just now woke up. It's 9:00 PM. So yupp, I decided getting it posted today was more important than the length. Please review !**_


End file.
